x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Remy LeBeau / Gambit
''Gambit 'Gambit ''Remy LeBeau / Gambit is a former prisoner of[[William Stryker Jr.| Stryker]]'s experiments inside the facility on Three Mile Island ' and a 'mutant 'capable of absorbing and re-directing kinetic energy in his staff and body, as well as using game cards as weapon of preference. Biography 'Early Life Remy LeBeau was born in 1964 in New Orleans and had a bad influence since a young age when young Remy was initiated in stealing, smuggling and gambling by the local gangs. Because of his natural way of causing trouble, he would use his powers to evade or even fight off the situation, being capable of producing great damage using his kinetic absorption powers until drawing the attention of a geneticist and scientist who goes by the name of Nathaniel Essex. During the following years, the doctor would send Remy to accomplish many assignments and would use him to even kill most of his targets as the former would try to evade his early life as a Nazi scientist. The doctor even developed a human enhancement program called SPIRAL which enabled the local gang members to enhance their capabilities in assisting young Remy to succeed in his missions. After being afraid that Remy's powers would become too much to handle and losing control of them, dr. Essex tried to perform an experiment on him to always keep his powers under control, and thus limit his potential. Because of the experiment being performed on him forcefully, Remy would try to escape as he was too weak to fight off the doctor or his assistants. After retreating from activity for 2 years, things settled down for Remy until he caught up the attention of another man and military scientist, William Stryker. '''Three Mile Island imprisonment ( X-Men Origins: Wolverine) At the age of 19, Remy was caught off guard by a man who would promise to give him back what he lost, making a reference to his "lost" powers as the latter would agree to accompany the man, only to be hunted down by his hitman, Victor Creed. Remy was held in his prison cell for almost 2 years straight and the guards who would grow bored, would challenge the young mutant in playing cards with them, as the latter would win and take away their money, also taking the alias 'Gambit'. He managed to escape in the end and use his abilities to earn money in poker back in his hometown, New Orleans. 'Meeting Wolverine and return to Three Mile Island' After Wolverine locates Remy, hoping he'll share any info on Stryker's base, the latter invites Logan to play poker and while he reveals himself to be searching for answers regarding the mutant testing center and its location, Remy misunderstands it and attacks Logan, throwing him out of the club and engaging him into a fight. After Remy also reveals that he was a prisoner there and he'll never go back, Logan hits him with his elbow, leaving him unconscious. After a brutal fight with Victor Creed, Logan gets surprised by Remy who uses his staff to hit the ground and make everything surrounding them explode, Victor retreating meanwhile. When Logan gains the upper hand in his fight with LeBeau, he grabs him and tells him everything he actually knows while Remy agrees to take Logan to the island using his priva te plane. 'Owning a life-debt' After Wolverine reaches the island and manages to free all the prisoners, Remy would track his movements and help him after the fight with Weapon XI, to take off the island. As Wolverine doesn't remember anything more because of the adamantium bullet shot by Stryker, Remy tries to make him remember as Logan would agree to find his own way off the island, without Remy's help. He wishes Logan good luck after leaving him by Kayla's lifeless body. Before taking off the island however, he managed to reach the prisoners who were already leaving with Professor X for the X-Mansion and find safety. It is possible that after this incident, Remy would find shelter at the X-Mansion too though highly unlikely because of his former life experience (used by both Essex and Stryker). 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Nathaniel Essex - Former boss and mentor, now enemy. #col. William Stryker, Jr. - Enemy. #James 'Logan' Howlett / Wolverine - Friend and assistant. 'Abilities' *Potential energy maniqulation'' *''Kinetic energy maniqulation ''( limited by Essex' experiments) *''Enhanced human capabilities ( agility, speed, stamina, endurance)'' *''Hypnotic charm'' *''Expert gambler and thief'' 'Trivia' *Gambit seems to lack his trademark dark with red pupils-eyes as well as his brown trench coat which is brown instead of black leather which is shown in the film. He also does not wear any gloves and boots. *His eyes were rendered back to normal because of the experiment performed on him by Nathaniel Essex, which limited his powers to a bigger extent. *His name appears in Stryker's files 15 years later after Three Mile Island incident when Mystique searches for Magneto's personal file, indicating the facility where he's held. Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:Mutants Category:Gambit characters